Das Geschwisteroberhaupt
Das Geschwissteroberhaupt ist die vierte Folge der neunten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die einhundertneunundneunzigsteder Serie. Shining Armor fordert Twilight zu einem Wettstreit heraus um ihre alte Geschwisterrivalität auszuräumen. Doch sind sie nicht die einzigen. Inhalt Ein Brief von Shining Armor An der Schule der Freundschaft kümmert sich Twilight mit Starlight gerade um etwas Papierkram als Spike mit einem Brief rein kommt, in dem es zu Starlights Verwunderung um einen Spielzeugkrone geht. Spike erklärt dass das keinen Ordinäre Krone ist, sonder die des Geschwisterobehauptes. Twilight erzählt das als sie und ihr Bruder Shining Armor noch klein waren haben sie aus allem einen Wettkampf machten. Damit sie sich nicht stritten vergaben ihre Eltern Goldsterne wen ihnen was besonderes gelang. Wen sie teilten, gute Noten bekamen, lustige Witze erzählten ect. Am Ende der Woche wurden die Sterne gezählt, wer die meisten hatte bekamen die Krone und durfte damit angeben bis zum nächsten mal. Die Geschichte erklärt Starlight so einiges bezüglich Twilight. Spike erwähnt das er auch schon immer Geschwisteroberhaupt sein wollte. Im Brief steht das Twilight Shining bei Celestia treffen soll. Dort soll entschieden werden wer die Krone ein für alle mal verdient. Twilight und Spike machen einen Wettlauf wer zu erst da ist. Starlight hält die Stellung in der Schule. Der Auftrag Im Schloss werden Twilight und Spike schon von Celestia, Luna und Shining Armor, der die Krone trägt, bereits erwartet. Sehr zu Twilights Unmut, den Shining hat die Krone bei seinem Auszug mitgenommen wodurch sie seither nicht die Möglichkeit hatte sie zurück zu bekommen. Celestia ergreift das Wort und erklärt das Sombras plötzliche Rückkehr (Siehe: Der Anfang vom Ende Teil 1 & Teil 2 ) sie und Luna veranlasst hat das Schloss besser zu schützen. Luna dachte ja das sie es selbst könne nur ist ein gewisses Pony da etwas störrisch. Denn Celestia bat zu ihrem Leidwesen ihren früheren Hauptmann der Wache das zu übernehmen. Shining hat die Sicherheit des Schlosses auf ein ganz neues Level gebracht. Jetzt braucht er nur noch ein Pony das alles austestet. Das soll Twilight sein. Wen sie es schafft ins Schloss einzubrechen, die Krone von Celestias Thron zu stehlen und zu entkommen, soll sie für immer Geschwisteroberhaupt sein. Ein Gedanke der Twilight nicht ganz kalt lässt. Aber wen sie scheitert bleibt die Krone bei Shining. Twilight nimmt die Herausforderung an. Bleibt noch die Frag ob dieser Wettstreit zählt, da ihre Eltern keinen Sterne geben. Die Rolle übernimmt Celestia, die Twilight dankt für ihre Hilfe dankt die die letzten Lücken aufdecken wird. Wozu Luna nur schnauben und mit den Augen rollen kann. Shining Armors Verteidigung Shining meint das es keinen Lücken gibt und erklärt sein Mehrfachabwehrsystem mit Dreifachsicherung. Mit antimagischen Scherben von Chrysalis Thron hat Starswirl der Bärtige dafür gesorgt das keinen Kreatur sich ins Schloss zaubern kann. Hineinfliegen geht auch nicht dank riesiger Ventilatoren die jeden wegblasen. Des weiteren wurden die Zugängen zu den Tunnel unter dem Schloss zugemauert. Zusätzlich wurden die Wachen verdoppelt, jeder Flur und jede Tür ist gesichert. Letztere lassen sich nur mit den Medaillen der königlichen Wache öffnen. Und selbst wen einen Armee einmarschiert bleibt der Thronsaal der Sicherste Ort Equestrias. Der nun einen Falltür vor den Thronen hat. Sie löst bei der leichtesten Berührung aus und führt in ein tiefes Verlies. Als I-Tüpfelchen gibt es Wachgänse. Deren Rufe hört man bis nach Ponyville und sie beißen. Operation: Schnappt die Krone Zurück in ihrem eigenen Schloss hat Twilight ihre Freundinnen einberufen. Nach dem diese über die Lage ins Bild gesetzt wurden, sind sie dabei, Die Sicherheit des Schlosses zu testen und Twilight bei ihrem Fohlenwettstreit zu helfen, fragt sich nur wie. Twilights Plan will die Stärken der Mane 6 nutzen um die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen zu überwinden. Wenn eine versagt haben die anderen immer noch einen Chance die Krone zu bekommen. Pinkie Pie soll die Wachen mit einer Überraschungsparty ablenken. Applejack die versiegelten Tunnel auftreten. Rainbow Dash die Windturbinen umfliegen. Rarity soll Wachuniformen nähen. Fluttershy wird die Gänse ruhig stellen und so den Alarm abstellen. Einen Schritt voraus In diesem Moment trifft einen Schriftrolle von Shining Armor ein aus der hervorgeht das er Twilights ganzen Plan erraten hat. Für Rarity keine große Überraschung, schließlich kennt kein Pony Twilight so gut wie ihr eigener Bruder. Was bedeutet das Shining gewinnen wird egal was Twilight sich einfallen lässt, schlicht weg weil er es von ihr erwartet. Es sei den sie tut etwas unerwartetes wen sich die Chance dazu bietet. Ergo müssen sie das Gegenteil von dem Tun was Shining erwartet. Folglich darf sich Twilight nicht den Plan ausdenken. Das will nun Rarity übernehmen, was allgemeinen Verblüffung hervorruft. Rainbow stellt die Frage wie Raritys Plan das Gegenteil von Twilights Plan sein soll? Rarity erklärt das ihr Plan vorsieht das sich jede von ihnen ihren eigenen unerwarteten Teil ausdenkt. Was sie sogleich demonstriert und mit ihrer Magie ein Bild kreiert. Detektive in den Sternen Rarity und Raonbow gehen in eine Saftbar und quetschen den Barkeeper aus wo sich der letzte Geheimgang in die Tunnle unter das Schloss befindet. Rarity ist sich sicher das es immer einen Geheimgang gibt. Rainbow will gerade den Barkeeper zur Schnecke machen, als sich Pinkie einmischt. Die will als Vorhut agieren und alles aus dem Himmel beobachten. Aus dem Weltall um genau zu sein. Die Ballad von Apple Chord Applejack findet das sie Bodenständiger denken sollte. Sie möchte die Wachen ablenken mit einem Abschiedsauftrittes ihres Alteregos, der berühmten Countrywestern Sängerin Apple Chord. Lange Geschichte. Früher ging es ihr darum ihre Familie mit Musik glücklich zu machen. Ihr Talent sprach sich herum und bald gab Apple Chord große Konzerte. Je öfter sie spielte desto größer wurden sie. Aber es fehlte ihr für ihre Familie zu spielen. So gab sie eines Tages das Showbusiness auf. Mit ihrer Musik wollte sie nur erreichen ihre Familie lächeln sehen. Aber natürlich könnte Apple Chord für ein kleines Abschiedskonzert zurückkehren. Zwar fragt Rainbow ob die Geschichte ausgedacht ist, doch ist das Rarity egal weil es perfekt ist und gibt das Wort an Fluttershy und Spike. Die Superspione Fluttershy überlegt das das Gegenteil von dem was sie sonst kann ist, zu ihrem Schreck sich in engen Räumen aufzuhalten. Spike wollte schon immer mal Superspion sein. Er stellt sich das so vor: zusammen mit Fluttershy kriecht Spike durch die Luftschächte des Schlosses bis zum Thronsaal. Dort überwindet Fluttershy die magischen Laserstahlbarrieren und kickt Spike die Krone zu, die benutzt er dann um die Laserstrahlen so umzulenken das sie ihre eigenen Strahlenkristalle zerstören. Worauf sie das Schloss ungehindert verlasen können. Für Twilight sieht es so aus das sie die einzige ist die immer einen Plan braucht. Dazu stellt Rarity klar das es der Plan ist das Twilight gar nichts tut. Was Twilight einen Schock versetzte. Die Operation beginnt Etwas später setzten die Mane 6 ihren Plan in die Tat um. Apple Chord fährt mit ihrer Bühne vor dem Schloss vor und fängt an zu singen, schnell sammeln sich die Wachen um ihren Lieder zu lauschen. Vor der Stadt starten Spike, Rainbow, Pinkie und Fluttershy einen Heißluftballon. Rainbow hat von den Wonderbolts Infos über die Ventilatoren bekommen und einen Lücke entdeckt. Allerdings ist kein platz für Fehler. Pinkie wird Fluttershy und Spike hinter den Ventilatoren absetzen und will sich dann auf ins Weltall machen. Ablenkung ist Ablenkung Unterdessen spaziert Twilight um das Schloss herum wobei sie ihrem Bruder begegnet. Er vermutet das sie irgendwas geplant hat, sie gibt aber vor nur die Blumen anzusehen. Shining trabt misstrauisch ab und Twilight macht sich Hoffnung das Raritys Plan funktioniert. Plötzlich stürzt Pinkie mit dem Ballon ab. Während Twilight versucht sie zu retten gerät der Ballon in die Turbulenzen der Ventilatoren. Die Ablenkung nutzt Apple Chord und aktiviert einen verborgenen Mechanismus an ihrer Gitarre, der sich die Medaille einer Wache schnappt und unter ihrem Hut versteckt. Endlich gelingt es Twilight den Ballon mit ihrer Magie zu fangen und in Sicherheit zubringen. Pinkie erzählt das Fluttershy und Spike abgesprungen sind, Dann ist der Ballon kaputtgegangen. Aber das konnte Pinkie nicht von oben sehen weil sie es nicht ins Weltall geschafft hat. Twilight hofft das es bei Rarity und Rainbow besser läuft. Am Tunnel Zur selben Zeit stellen Rarity und Rainbow fest das die Saftbar wegen Mittagspause geschlossen ist. Zum Glück kann ihnen ein freundlicher Passant weiter helfen. Der Tunneleingan den sie suchen ist nämlich nur ein kleines Stück die Straße runter. Raity und Rainbow verstecken sich hinter ein paar Büschen. Von Dort beobachten sie wie Prinzessin Luna persönlich als neue Wache Zephyr Breeze, Fluttershys kleinen Bruder, einsetzte. Was sich perfekt in Raritys Plan einfügt. Den zufällig weiß sie das Zephyr voll besessen ist von Rainbow. Die ihn allerdings zu recht für das nervigste Pony Equestrias hält und nichts mit ihm zu tun haben möchte. Der Lockvogel Wenig später ist Rainbow herausgeputzt und lockt Zephyr, den man zum angeben nicht lange bitten muss weg während Rarity den Tunnel aufstemmt. Es dauert nicht lange und sie können sich in den Tunnel schleichen. Der Plan scheitert Während dessen kann Spike ein Loch in das Fenster des Thronsaales schneiden. Die Gänse halten gerade ein Schläfchen, um sie nicht zu wecken müssen sich die beiden hineingleiten lassen. Doch eine Ganz hat sich ausgerechnet den Thron als Schlafplatz ausgesucht und schlägt Alarm. Von den Gänsen bedrängt tappen Spike und Fluttershy in die Falltür. So glaubt Luna, die nach dem rechten sieht, das die Gänse lediglich wieder einen Fehlalarm geben. Draußen macht sich Twilight sorgen da sie längst etwas hören müssen und fürchtet das etwas schiefgegangen ist, ja das die ganze Mission ein Flop ist. Geschwisterbeziehung In Verlies der Bodenfalle steht Fluttershy kurz davor vor Angst ausflippen. Was Spike verwirrt, wo der Aufenthalt in engen Räumen doch zu ihrem unerwarteten Plan gehört. Fluttershy erzählt das sie mal im Schloss der zwei Schwestern eingesperrt war. (Siehe Ponygrusel im Schloss) Damals wurden sie und Angel voneinander getrennt. Und wann immer sie jetzt in einem engen Raum ist muss sie daran denken. Sie hatte große Angst das er sich alleine und vergessen fühlt. Spike weiß genau wie das ist. Er fand es schon immer spannend Teil von Twilights und Shining Armors Revalität zu sein. Als wäre er ihr kleiner Bruder. Aber so haben sie ihn leider nie gesehen. Fluttershy erinnert ihn einen ganz besonderen Platz in ihren Herzen zu haben. Aber Geschwister Beziehungen sind hart, Das weiß sie aus eigenen Erfahrungen mit ihrem kleinen Bruder Zephyr, sie finden das er von Spike einiges lernen kann wie man sich als kleiner Bruder verhält. Da tut sich plötzlich die Wand auf und dahinter sind Rarity und Rainbow am streiten. Rarity meint das Rainbow nicht an allen Hebeln ziehen muss, schon weil die Hälfte Fallen sind. Dem hält Rainbow gegen das die Andren Hälfte einen Geheimgang ins Schloss öffnen könnte. Die beiden staunen nicht schlecht als sie Fluttershy und Spike bemerken. Da der Plan nicht funktioniert hat hält es Rarity für das beste die Sackgasse zu verlassen und alles noch mal zu überdenken. Plan A Etwas später erreichen die Freunden ein Kellerfenster in dessen nähe Twilight und die anderen warten. Angesichts dieses Fehlschlages fürchtet Twilight die Krone nie zu bekommen. Spike schlägt vor es doch lieber auf Twilightart zu machen. Das ist zwar nicht das überraschendste jedoch ist Twilight ganz gut im planen. Dem können die anderen nur zustimmen. Also schickt Twilight alle auf Position. Infiltrierung Teil 1 Wenig später startet Pinkie am Haupttor eine Überraschungsparty die die Wachen ablenkt. Als Pinata verkleidet klopft Pinkie an einem Riesengeschenk an, aus dem Rarity kommt die als Wache verkleidet ist. Dank der von Apple Chord organisierten Medaille kann sie sich ins schloss schleichen. Unterdessen bringt Rainbow Fluttershy an den Ventilatoren vorbei. Währenddessen wurde der Einbruch in den Tunnel entdeckt und Zephyr entlassen. Er schiebt die Schuld aber auf die Garde da man ihm nie erklärt hat was „Bewachen“ genau bedeutet. Da der Tunnel nun wieder einen wachsame Wache hat. Versuchen es Twilight und Applejack an einer Stelle die von großen Felsen blockiert wird. Da Applejack aber nicht stark genug ist diese Felsen zu zertreten hat Twilight Hilfe organisiert. Pinkies Schwester Maud Pie, Dr. der Steinologie. Nach einem kurzen Check hat sie die Schwachstelle der Felsen gefunden. An dem Applejack nur einen Tritt anbringen muss um den Stein zu zerbröseln und den Tunnel freizulegen. Infiltrierung Teil 2 Im Schloss kann Rarity die echte Wache überzeugen das sie die Ablösung ist. Kaum ist die Wache weg macht Rarity, Rainbow und Fluttershy das Fenster auf. Die drei gehen in den Thronsaal wo Fluttershy die Gänse berhuigt. In den Tunnel folgen die Freunde einer Karte die Spike gemacht hat als sie sich vorhin hier verlaufen hatten. Mit der sie den geheimem Flureingang zum Thronsaal kinderleicht finden. Dort werden sie von den anderen erwartet, Pinkie stößt auch noch hinzu. Rainbow kann nicht glauben das der Plan funktioniert hat. Spike meint das manchmal der beste Plan der ist den man erwartet. Erwischt Nun braucht sich Twilight nur noch die Krone zu hohlen um Geschwisteroberhaupt für alles zeit zu werden. Da treten hinter dem Thron Celestia, Luna und Shining Armor hervor. Womit die Mane 6 gescheitert sind. Shining räumt ein das er nicht erwartet hat das Twilight alles so macht wie er es von ihr erwartet hat. Doch das wahre Geschwisteroberhaupt schlägt niemand. Celestia meint auch das Shining die Krone gewonnen hat. Dem muss Spike aber widersprechen, da er plötzlich im Besitz der Krone ist. Der Maulwurf Auf die allgemeinen Verwirrung wie ihm das gelungen ist erklärt Spike Das Twilight und Shining nicht die einzigen Geschwister mit Rivalität sind und er sozusagen Hilfe hatten, von Luna. Spike führt weiter das es nicht zu übersehen war das es Lücke im Shinings System gab. Bei der Auftragsbesprechung hat Spike erkannt wie es Luna gegen den Strich ging das Celestia sich an Hilfe von Außen wandte. Während Shining ewig über die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen geredet hat traf Spike mit Luna einen Abmachung. Sie hat Zephyr vor den Katakomben platziert und Celestia aus den Schlossfluren ferngehalten. Für seinen Teil musste Spike sorgen das alle sich an Twilights Plan halten und sie alle gleichzeitig im Thronsaal ankommen, im Zuge dessen hat er den Ballon sabotiert. Spike wusste das Shining bis zur letzten Sekunde warten würde um in Aktion zu treten. Als alle von seiner Angeberei abgelenkt waren zauberte Luna heimlich die Krone zu Spike. Twilight hat es die Sprache verschlagen. Das Wahre Oberhaupt Gezwungenermaßen entschuldigt sich Celestia bei Luna ihre Bedenken überhört zu haben und stimmt zu das sie einige Sicherheitsanpassungen im Inneren des Schlosses vornehmen sollten nicht nur außen. Luna schlägt vor das sie darüber reden sollten. Mit breiten falschen Lächeln verlassen sie den Saal Bleibt noch eine Frage, Wen Twilight und Shing Armor versagt haben, wer kriegt dann die Krone? Die beiden meinen das es natürlich das Wahre Geschwisteroberhaupt sein muss: Spike. Der kleine Bruder den sie immer hatten. Darauf gibt es eine große Umarmung. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 06:56: Das Pony mit Zylinder-Schönheitsfleck am Tresen ist einen Ponyversion der Schauspielerin Marlene Dietrich. *Z. 07:25: Pinkies Weltraumfantasy ist einen Parodie auf das Buch Der Kleine Prinz von 1943. *Z. 07:37: Pinkie Pie macht einen Moonwalk, die Spezialität des Popstars Michel Jackson. *Z. 08:06: Applejacks Erinnerung ist eine Parodie auf den Film Nashville Lady von 1980. der auf dem Leben der Country Sängerin Loretta Lynn basiert *Z. 09:11: Spikes Spionfantasy ist inspiriert vom Film Mission Impossible von 1996. *Z. 11:15: Pinkies Text „Canterlot wir haben ein Problem“ leitet sich ab vom berühmten und oft falsch zitierten Funkspruch von Apollo 13, „Houston, we've had a problem.“, frei übersetzt „Houston, wir haben ein Problem.“. Der Spruch wurde abgesetzt als Apollo 13 in Weltraumnot geriet. Aber die Astronauten konnten trotz allem wohlbehalten zur Erde zurückkehren. *Z. 12:46: Rainbow Dash Aufmachung um Zephyr Breeze abzulenken erinnert an Megara aus dem Film Disney's Hercules von 1997. *Z. 17:05: Als Pinkie sich in ihrem Pinatakostüm runter lässt erklingen Takte der Mission Impossible Theme. *Z. 19:18: Lunas streicheln der Gans auf ihrem Schoß ist einen Parodie auf das Bond Klischee des Schurken der seinen Katze streichelt. Am berühmtesten dafür ist der Bondschurke Ernst Stavro Blofeld. Trivia *Nach US-Zählung wird das Special My Little Pony Best Gift Ever als Episode 196 geführt, weshalb in der dortigen Zählung diese Episode als Nummer 200 gelistet wird. Navboxen en:Sparkle's Seven Kategorie:Neunte Staffel Kategorie:Neunte Staffel Kategorie:Neunte Staffel